


Just Like any Other Day

by StairsWarning



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, ill just include all the trolls tags just in case, im not including the character tag hank green cause that would be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named Allie Green goes on adventures in the Homestuck universe, while exploring how people can be so bitchy at the same time.</p><p>[DISCONTINUED]<br/>[IT'S REALLY SHITTY]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High school mind, middle school antics

⇒ Be ALLIE GREEN

It was an average day, with your father, a popular youtuber, telling his fans nerdfighters, what was going to happen at the upcoming event. Vidcon. You could hear your dad talking, “So, this year with Vidcon, John and I will be trying to sign during the morning period, then we will walk around meeting nerdfighters...” your father droned on for another two or three minutes. But right now, that doesn’t matter. You got a message on Pesterchum! 

TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ScienceProcrastinator [SP]

TG: hey  
TG: you up yet  
SP: yeah! I can hear the weekly blabbing. : /  
TG: hm. that sucks  
SP: yeah, but it’s still fun! : 3  
TG: so, when are you leaving for Vidcon?  
SP: eh. I don’t know, a week?  
TG: oh thats coolio dude-io  
SP: coolio dude-io?  
SP: yknow what, i dont wanna know  
SP: anything going on with you?  
TG: nah.   
TG: rose just came over I guess that’s something  
TG: she wants me to stop chatting  
SP: oh, well you better get to her! shes a sneaky lass, she will get you off one way or another  
TG: yeah, i guess.   
TG: ill message you later then?  
SP: yeah! : 3  
SP: bye!  
TurntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering ScienceProcrastinator [SP]

⇒ Be DAVE STRIDER

You are now Dave Strider.

Well, you WERE messaging Allie, but then Rose came over. I wonder what she wants?   
Rose knocks at the door. You, being a cool kid and all, don’t rush in the slightest to make it to the door. When you do, you open the door. Rose calmly walks in. “I want to talk to you, Dave.”   
You are baffled why Rose said it so... FORCEFULLY. You put your hands in your pockets. “sure.” you answer, all cool and smooth-like. You know fully-well that Rose is your sister and that she doesn’t give a single heck about you being cool, but you HAVE to keep your cool-kid facade up.

You and Rose walk up to your room. While walking past the living room, Bro slightly waves to Rose. “Sup.” Bro remarked. Rose responded,   
“Dave and I need to talk.” Bro turned back around towards the TV.   
“Cool.”

You are looking down at your screen when Rose asks you, “Will you please stop chatting with Allie?” You look up, asking.  
“Why?” rose responds coolly.   
“It’s about her.”  
“Oh,” you respond, finally at your room, finishing up your conversation. “What about Allie?” you ask, trying to keep from adding any real concern from your voice. Rose takes a deep breath.   
“I know you like her.” You try to keep your cool. It’s not really working.   
“What?” Crap, you can hear the... EMOTION in your voice. 

“Don’t even try to hide this from me, Dave.” Rose says, clearly NOT in the mood for your crap. You take a deep breath.   
“Fine. Did you just come all the way over here just to hear me admit that?” Rose is... proud of herself, it seems. dammit, you never wanted to admit that. It was a well kept secret until Rose started meddling.   
“Oh, I was just making COMPLETE sure you did not like another person.”   
“Who?” You ask. Rose starts to scowl.   
“Desi.”   
“oh.” you say, looking at the ground. “Did she say that I like her, again?” Rose sighs.  
“yes.”   
“She is so annoying.”   
“Yeah.” 

Things stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until, John started pestering you. You looked at Rose. She nodded.

EctoBiologist [EB] Started pestering TurntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey!!  
EB: come on strider! I know youre up!  
EB: it’s noon, I know youre up  
EB: striiiiiiiider  
TG: oh my god, what  
TG: why are you doing the eight thing  
EB: why not? eights the coolest number!  
TG: well, you just keep doing it, is there a reason or no  
EB: nah, its just really fun  
TG: what did you want to talk to me about  
EB: well,  
EB: desi  
TG: why does everyone keep talking about that girl?  
EB: well, she keeps messaging me to see if you like her  
TG: what is this, middle school?   
TG: playing telephone asking if your best friend likes someone else  
TG: if they like-like them  
TG: next well be trying to sneak into a pg-13 movie and pretend we got to second base with a random girl in the theater  
TG: acting like were the best scene kids in town and ‘mom this isnt a phase this is who i am!!’  
EB: ok dave you can shut up now  
TG: ok ok, ill message her rn to see what her deal is.  
EB: okaaaaaaaay, have fun! : B

EctoBiologist [EB] stopped pestering TurntechGodhead [TG]

I will tell Desi what her problem is! It is meddling where she shouldn’t even be! You keep growling and such until Rose asks what’s wrong. “Desi is!” You say, a bit more forcefully than you should, probably sounding whiny. “I am going to pester her right now and ask what her problem i-” Right before you finished your sentence, Desi pestered you. Crap.


	2. Sleeping is the best answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desi annoys the hell out of everyone and confuses Allie.

⇒ Be DESI DAWSON

You are now Desi Dawson.

You just finished pestering John, being annoying, just like always. Sometimes, you just feel so... BITCHY. It’s a good feeling though, one of your favorite pastimes is being an utter bitch. You hinted HEAVILY that you don’t like Allie. She is just a spoiled little- well, let’s not get carried away, you gotta pester Dave! You walk over to your diamond-encrusted Apple computer. Your daddy does NOT disappoint.

DiamondRuby [DR] started pestering TurntechGodhead [TG]

DR: hello! davie!!!

DR: I know ur up!!

TG: what do you want

TG: im very impatient today

DR: davie!! ur up!!

TG: please never call me ‘davie’ again

TG: now hurry up

TG: what do you want

DR: oh, I just wanted to check in with u on something : )

TG: what

DR: oh, just checking that u dont like that

DR: slut

TG: are you talking about Allie

TG: that’s not cool calling her a ‘slut’

DR: oh, but it is!!

TG: how, to my knowledge a slut is someone who is promiscuous, in which that is not an insult, seeing how all guys with a sex life are promiscuous, and i doubt allie has even had a datemate

DR: oh, just that she is a ugly, spoiled brat  
DR: whyd u say datemate? thats so dumb

TG: *an  
TG: ive decided against talking about your other questionable remarks

DR: did u just correct me

TG: yes, I did. it’s ‘an’ not ‘a’

TG: plus, she is not ugly, spoiled, or a brat.

DR: hehe, u must be messing with me!

DR: of course she is a spoiled brat!!

DR: her dad is a youtube star

DR: how could she NOT!!!

TG: your father is the boss of one of the biggest banks in america

TG: and makes a million a DAY

TG: are YOU a brat?

DR: hehe, of course not!!

DR: why would i?

DR: I am VERY modest with my place on the money ladder

TG: no, you are not.

TG: you have a diamond-encrusted apple computer.

TG: and that is the most modest thing you have. you have a jacuzzi in your giant-ass room

DR: hehe, so?

DR: doesn’t everybody have those things?

TG: are you seriously asking if everyone has a jacuzzi in their fucking room

TG: because that is just you

DR: gosh, u don’t have to be so mean!

DR: so,

DR: does that mean u don’t like me?

TG: I really just have never liked you.

DR: (;*´Д`)ﾉ

TG: you are just really mean

TG: to be liked by my friends, try being... I don’t know, how about,

TG: being nice

TG: yeah that would work

DR: b-b-but, I am already SO nice to ur friends!!!  
TG: no

TG: I am not dealing with this

TurntechGodhead [TG] blocked DiamondRuby [DR]

That could have gone better. You thought that he would admit his undying love for you, but instead, he blocked you. Hm.

⇒ Be ROSE LALONDE

You are now Rose Lalonde.

You just saw Dave get more and more upset over Desi being annoying. Well, what do you know, there’s Allie. Better get to her.

 

ScienceProcrastinator [SP] started pestering TentacleTherapist [TT]

SP: hey, Rose!  
SP: am I interrupting anything?  
TT: no  
SP: phew! good!  
SP: I forgot that you were the one coming over to Daves  
TT: why did you message me  
TT: is it anything about Desi  
SP: no  
SP: why desi?  
TT: she seems to be bugging john  
SP: oh, you know why?  
TT: I can only tell you part of it, it seems.  
SP: what is it?  
TT: you, but mainly Dave.  
SP: what about me/dave?  
SP: stop being so cagey and just tell me!  
TT: Desi says that Dave is hers, and, may i paraphrase here, ‘that all other bitches should step away from him’  
TT: she might pester you soon, so be prepared.  
SP: well okay, i guess.  
TT: talk to you later Allie  
SP: bye! : 3

ScienceProcrastinator [SP] stopped pestering TentacleTherapist [TT]

**  
**⇒ Be ALLIE GREEN  
  
You are now Allie Green  
  
Well that was an odd conversation with Rose, better get back to whatever the hell you were doing before. Oh yeah, that was sleeping. Sweet, sweet sleeping. You start to doze off and get startled from [your ringtone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJgot-q5yjE) telling you you have a new message.   
  
DiamondRuby [DR] started pestering ScienceProcrastinator [SP]  
  
DR: hey bitchie!  
DR: wake up!!  
DR: we have to discuss something!  
SP: ok fine im up  
SP: what do you want  
DR: to put it plainly, dave  
SP: hes not mine in the first place   
SP: why are you asking me?  
DR: because, ur the one he OBVIOUSLY likes  
DR: so im communicating to u to not reciprocate any of his moves  
SP: (☉_☉)  
SP: um what??  
DR: uh yeah, duh  
DR: why else would i willingly communicate with u??  
DR: ok i told u what i had to say, so peace out  
  
DiamondRuby [DR] stopped pestering ScienceProcrastinator [SP]  
  
Fuck! Why does she have to say something like that then leave? Goddamn. You have a lot of thinking to do. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you liked this chapter! And sorry if I messed up any super exact things about the characters.


	3. I'm too dumb to explain everything sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the messy stuff is explained in this short chapter cause I'm a wuss who doesn't want to spend an hour trying to understand how this all works.

⇒ Be JOHN EGBERT

You are now John Egbert.

Today has been a pretty good day, to be honest, until Desi started messaging you. Man, she really hinted that she does NOT like Allie. Well, less hint, and more flat-out tell. But I think she was TRYING to hint. Oh well. You just got done talking with Dave when you went onto YouTube to check out some videos. Oh, the vlogbrothers posted something new, cool. Oh, so did Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth. This makes total sense, you haven’t checked YouTube for about five days! No time for YouTube now, Karkat’s messaging you!

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling EctoBiologist [EB]

CG: JOHN

CG: JOHN I KNOW YOURE THERE

CG: JOHN GET ON YOUR DAMN COMPUTER

EB: I’m here!

EB: jeez, you type too fast

CG: I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT

EB: what?

CG: WELL,

CG: YOUR WORLD’S ABOUT TO EXPLODE.

EB: ….....

EB: is this a prank?

CG: I SWEAR TO JEGUS THIS IS NOT A PRANK.

CG: IN IN FIFTEEN HOURS YOUR WORLD WILL DISAPPEAR.

EB: disappear, or explode?

EB: you seem to be confused

CG: WELL, FOR YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF FRIENDS IT WILL EXPLODE,

CG: BUT FOR EVERYONE ELSE ON YOUR LOUSY PLANET,

CG: IT WILL BE MOVED TO A DIFFERENT LOCATION IN THE UNIVERSE.

EB: how does that work?

CG: IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE.

CG: YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE TRAPPED IN THE VOID OF SPACE WHILE THE REST OF YOUR PLANET MOVES ON TO A DIFFERENT CORNER OF THE UNIVERSE.

EB: so...

EB: how do we NOT get trapped in the void of space?

CG: YOU HAVE TO GET INTO OUR SESSION.

CG: THE TROLLS SESSION, IF YOUR PEA-SIZED BRAIN CANNOT COMPREHEND WHAT I JUST TYPED.

EB: how do we get into your session?

CG: LET ROSE EXPLAIN.

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling EctoBiologist [EB]

****  
  


⇒ Be ANDREW HUSSIE

you struggle to BE Andrew Hussie, but can OBSERVE Andrew Hussie.

He sets up a typewriter. Oh no, you have to read... a SUMMARY. Luckily, he is just moving the typewriter. Hussie gets out a large sheet of paper, and writes something down. He holds it up to where the camera angle is. It reads: Rose tells everyone what the deal is; after the time is up, everyone is on the trolls’ meteor. Allie, Desi, Rose, Jade, Dave, and John. you thought Jade wasn’t in this, did you?

Hussie puts down that piece of paper, and picks up another sheet. He lifts it up. It reads: After everyone gets settled in, (with the trolls and such) they still have to deal with Jack and Lord English.

Hussie puts down that sheet too. he motions onward like it would be good if we went onto the next character. Lets’ do that.


	4. The first night for dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down as you recap what's happening on the meteor.

⇒ Be ALLIE GREEN

You are now Allie Green.

Ugh, this meteor is so boring. the most fun part about it, is it is so easy to get to sleep. Is it weird that sleeping is really entertaining? Probably. I haven’t told you yet, but I’m a Derse dreamer. I LOVE Derse. it is waaaaaaaay more fun than this asteroid. Getting up is still the hardest part of the day, even at whatever time it is right now. hey, look at that, noon. You should probably eat. You walk into the cafeteria, seeing Karkat, and... woah, he is trying to secretly glance at Nepeta. But you still ship it. You walk up to Karkat.

“Hey Karkat!” You say cheerfully.  “Ugh, what do you want from me?”  “Oh, just wondering what, or who, you are looking at.” You say, very cheerfully.  Karkat tries to hide his blush. It’s silly for him to do, cause you already know what his blood color is. “Ugh, just go away.” Karkat replies.

“Hehe, fine. Good luck, though.” you say, walking away slowly. “Good luck with what?” Karkat replies, thoroughly confused. “Her.” You whisper, pointing at Nepeta. Karkat mumbles something along the lines of ‘fuck you too’, then moves on to have breakfast.

You grab some pancakes, bacon, and sunny-D and go to a table. You feel since you just woke up, you should have some breakfast food. You sit down, alone, just like usual. You start eating, when you notice something. Desi. Desi-freaking-Dawson. Latched onto Dave Striders’ arm. Of course, this is normal by now, since Desi ruined all of your human friendships. You are just a bit sad. for the past few weeks that you have been on this meteor, Desi has ruined ALL your friendships. Except troll ones. She is kinda scared of trolls. Nepeta has been a good friend to you, ever since she found out what happened with Desi’s first impression on Dave.

Be PAST ALLIE GREEN:

You are now PAST Allie Green

You walked onto the meteor with your friends, of soon to be ex-friends. then, you see your new representation of the devil: Desi. She walked right up to Dave, and... KISSED him. Oh, did I mention what she was wearing? It was basically nothing. She was basically wearing a nonezee. it was a belly shirt, with what could be called a belly skirt. It was the SMALLEST skirt to be seen. To be honest, you think she trimmed a mini skirt too short for your taste. She just walked up to Dave and... made out with him. You ran to your room, tears in your eyes, and cursing Dave out in your head. Nepeta saw what happened, and followed you. She... Made you feel better. You two are like best friends. You and Equius have made it clear that you’re not trying to interfere with the two, and it’s just human friendship. He was still a little uncomfortable though.

The next day you saw her draped across him. Welp, seems you’ll be eating alone at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In the next few weeks, you just sat in your room. Sometimes played minecraft.

But... one day, you fell asleep in a boring, dreary, grey room, and woke up, in a tower of purple.

Nepeta was sitting next to you, and when you opened your eyes, she tackle-pounced you, saying, “You’re awake!! You’re awake!!”  You... guess that you were awake. But where were you? You asked Nepeta. “Allie, you’re on Derse!! The dreaming moon of Derse! Isn’t it purrety?” wow, you never expected to wake up on Derse. You just expected to be like Karkat, to not wake up.

You flew around Derse with Nepeta, Having the most fun time ever! You looked around and heard the chants of, “she’s awake! She’s awake! The seer is awake!” You didn’t really know what that meant, but it must’ve meant something to them. Then, you started to feel woozy. “Nepeta, what’s happening?” you asked, her knowing what you meant. “We need to get you back to your tower before you wake up in the real world!” Nepeta sayed quickly, dragging you back to your tower. And then... you woke up.

Be CURRENT ALLIE GREEN:

You are now CURRENT Allie Green.

You reminisced that moment for a while, blanking out a bit. You remembered that that morning having a huge cinnamon roll and questioning why anyone would eat anything other than pastries and cold pizza- suddenly, Desi sits down, interrupting your food thoughts.

“Hey, Allie!” Desi said, very condescending. You flatline an answer. “What the hell do you want, motherfucker?”

Desi stares at you in mock-horror. “What? Can’t I just chat with my best buddy? And watch the fucking language.” She smiles at you, acting all superior. Bitch.

God damn, Desi, you just want to punch her in her lousy face. Thank god Nepeta and Terezi walked over to your loner-table just then. “Hey Allie!” They both said, eyeing Desi suspiciously. Well, not Terezi obviously, but you get the idea. Desi stared at the two girls as they sat down next to you. “Why are THEY here?” Desi asked, sounding a bit racist. “Dude, who cares? Just leave and go to your boyfriend.” Terezi said, showing off her very sharp, very dangerous, teeth. You are SO glad you are on her good side. “Fine, fine.” Desi says, raising her hands in surrender standing up and walking back towards Dave.

“Hey, you okay?” Nepeta asks, sounding very concerned. “Yeah, those douche-canoes just get to me, y’know?” You say, looking up at both of them. They both nod, and we all eat in a comfortable silence. Oh god, Dave is walking over. You wonder what this douche-taco wants.

“Hey.” Dave says coolly. All three of you glare at him as he sits down at your not-so-lonerish-table. What a douche. “What the hell do you want? Purrhaps a fist to your FACE?” Nepeta threatens. You’ve always told her that she has to stop threatening people cause they never really sound like threats, more like soft accusations. “Oh, just wanted to ask Allie here something.” You look at your friends. You look give them a look that says: You can go. I’ll be fine. They leave. Dave sighs. “What.” You ask. Dave just looks around the cafeteria. “What.” He still is looking around. “What do you want!” He sighs, then keeps looking around. “WHAT!!” You nearly scream, scaring everyone in the cafeteria. Fuckin’ douche. He looks at you through his shades. “Come to the tallest tower on derse tonight.” After he said that, he slowly got up, and walked back to his table. Huh. That hot lil’ bitch. I mean… what I didn’t think that, pssh.

 


	5. Shit goes down on Derse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, shit goes down on Derse, along with some food fantasies.

That night, you fall asleep hoping that not all of your friends hate you. You wake up on Derse, not fully prepared for what will be there. You find the tallest tower. It is... really tall. you float above the steep walkway up the tower. Well if it wasn’t tall he wouldn’t have called it the tallest tower now would he? Oh shut up brain I know. When you get to the top, you see Dave in his derse pajamas sitting on a purple couch, with some movies stacked next to the couch. “Hey.” Dave said as you walked in. “So, what’s this for?” You ask, waving your arms around the room.   
“Oh, it’s my apology.”   
“Why do you need to apologize?” You ask, kinda confused. Dave sighs.  
“For... everything since we got here. I was a huge jerk to you, and Desi roped me into dating her. I have been trying to get out since.” Dave laughs, and then sighs. “I am so sorry. I really am.”  You look at Dave.  
“Well, if this is your apology, what are we going to do?” Dave smiles.   
“We are going to watch ironic movies all night.”   And that is what we did. We snacked on chips and salsa, cheese curls, and freezies. All night.

That was the most sad time for me to wake up. I was having so much fun watching movies with Dave. Wait-- why can’t you move? You open your eyes to see you are tied down, and Desi is facing away from you. Why the hell would she tie you down? She turns around, staring at you. “Why did you steal my boyfriend?” Desi asks, with questionable motives. What the fuck is wrong with this chick? “Wait-what? The fuck you doin’?” You say, very confused, your voice scratchy from just waking up. “Well, you had a date with MY boyfriend last night. On Derse. Where I couldn’t stop you.” Desi edged closer and closer to the bed. Crap, what the hell was she going to do to me??  Desi stopped at the edge of the bed. She started whispering. “Don’t you EVER even THINK about going near my boyfriend ever again.” You nod. She starts walking away slowly, untying you. “If you tell anyone about this- I will not hesitate to kill you.” You nod, and Desi walks out of the room. What the fuck.

You sit in your room for a while, and then decide it’s time to get some breakfast. It is nine-thirty, after all! It’s a little early, since you usually get up around eleven, but after that encounter with Desi, you don’t think you would be able to get much sleep anyways. You walk towards the cafeteria to get some breakfast. When you get there, you grab some french toast, a LOT of bacon, and some apple juice. Perfect breakfast, right there.

You go to your loner-table and eat ‘The breakfast of champions’. Today seems like it will be an interesting day. Oh crud, it seems Sollux is having a migraine. well, that’s not good. He’s told you how it’s like having one of those, and he describes it as a “2uper miigrane”. oh, it seems Feferi is going to pap some sense into sollux. well, that’s one problem solved today. Oh, there’s Dave, just getting up. Wait, is he- oh my god. he is ACTUALLY going to sit by me.  
“hey.” Dave said, setting his tray down on the table. He looks at what I got to eat.  
“Nice choice in beverage.” He remarks, taking a sip of his own drink. We both ate in a comfortable silence, until we were both done. AKA when i was gonna get seconds.  
“Hey, do you wanna, um, hang out, or something?”   
“Heh, sure.”  
Dave looks at me straight in the eyes and asks, “do you wanna go on netflix, or something?” Never before has he seemed so... serious about something so little. What a nerd.

****  
  


We spent half the day watching movies, and the other half playing video games. Every time I would lose a round of something-or-other, or died, I would remark, “Ugh, I’m so bad at game.” Or, a key gem, “MOTHER FUCK!!”

We also hid from Desi. She was furious when she found out about the movie watching. And the video game playing. And the constant snacking. ‘Davie should be on a diet’ my ass. She was furious. But it was all worth it.

That night, before You went to bed, you were so excited for another night of movies, and crappy food. You woke up in your tower, and rushed over to the tallest tower. After you climbed all the stairs, you sat on the couch. When Dave got there, you could feel the tower shaking. Dave cussed. “Oh no, no no no, not now, not now!”   
You were very confused. “What? What’s happening?” you asked.   
“We have to leave. now.”

The tower was starting to fall apart. Dave started yelling, “NOW! RUN!” Then, we started running. we ran down the stairs as fast as we could, ten at a time of possible. There was no time to gently float down, and it would be too dangerous to try and escape before reaching a safe floor. Then, as we were almost down a denizen crashed into the wall, stranding Dave and I seventy-five feet above ground.  
  
Well shit, I can tell this isn’t gonna end well. The denizen grabbed me, carrying me to a nearby stone bed. What the fuck was a stone bed doing stranded on Derse was beyond me, but that’s not important right now. What’s important is that you ARE BEING CARRIED TO YOUR DEATH. Or, so you think. The denizen then raises its’ fist, and before Dave could do anything, the denizen smashed you.

Woah, I.. I’m back. Why am I still alive? Wasn’t I crushed by the- why do I- feel so much... POWER... aahh.. AAAAAHHH... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**  
******

⇒ Be DAVE STRIDER

You are now Dave Strider.

You and Allie were relaxing in the tower, when a denizen stole her. You followed close behind, to make sure nothing bad happened, which… was a bad idea, cause you KNEW the denizen would be bad news, but before you could help, Allie was ascended. Oh god. She is Seer of Heart. Oh no, no no no no no, she is screaming and crying from the intense pain from all the power. Oh god, she... she is scared. You can clearly tell that she is scared. And crying. Fuck, she’s screaming. Crap, you are being a horrible friend.

⇒ Be ALLIE GREEN

You are now Allie Green.

Oh god, you... are god tier. Seer of Heart. Shit, shit, shit. Why is this so hard. It’s just a fucking heart tier!!. SHIT. You now know for a fact that you are dangerous. You need to hide... I need to hide... You accidentally murmur. You hope Dave didn’t hear that. Crap. You think he did. Why was he so close to me? Back up, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I CAN’T BREATHE. “Why do you need to hide?” Dave asks. “I’m too powerful. I’ll hurt everyone.” You look down at the ground, shaking silently, trying not to flee so you don’t send the wrong message.  “Even you.” You shakily whisper. “No, You don’t have to hide!” Dave insists. “Yes I do!” You plead. “I don’t want to hurt anybody.” You look at up at Dave, tears in your eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” You Run, run as far as you can. Possibly breaking the land speed record. But that’s probably because of the half flying you were doing.  
“ALLIE!!” Dave screams, while your heart started to palpitate, and your speed increased.

When you get a reasonable distance from the collapsing tower, you flutter a little bit, realizing that you have dragonfly wings. very sleek, beautiful dragonfly wings, meant for flying fast. you make sure no one was behind you. you fly into a dersite home, seeing a comfortable bed, a desk, and some other necessities. You regret running from Dave, but you had to. It was the only way to completely not break down.

⇒ Be DAVE STRIDER

You are now Dave Strider.

NO NO NO NO!! Allie just flew through the complex cities of Derse, hiding in one of the residents homes, most likely. You are upset, SO upset. Wait- are you crying? Yes, yes you are. Well, here you are. On Derse, crying over a girl you hardly knew- spare the pesters - and... you miss her. Dammit, this is horrible.

 


	6. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is awkward and complicated.

⇒ Be PAST NEPETA LEIJON

You are now PAST Nepeta Leijon.

You just got done getting out of a meeting with all your friends, you will have to make room for what Karkat called ‘GROSS, SWEATY, NOOK-WHIFFING HUMANS’, or what everyone else just calls humans! They look so different, no horns, colored skin other than gray, dull teeth, always red blood, but they are very nice! Or, everyone except Desi. You have no idea what her deal is. She also seems to not like trolls very much. It’s purrhaps because you and your friends have horns, gray skin, sharp teeth, and differently colored blood. But you just try and stay away from her! Oh look, there’s Karkat. H33 h33, he is so cute when he doesn’t know how to contact you.

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling ArsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: HEY

CG: NEPETA

CG: I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU

AC: : 33<  sure!

AC: : 33< what is it?

CG: UM,

CG: IT’S A SURPRISE

AC: : 33< oh?

CG: YEAH

CG: JUST... CAN YOU COME TO LOPAH?

AC: : 33< um... sure!

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling ArsenicCatnip [AC]

Well, time to head off to LOPAH! I hope this is going to be shipping update-worthy. H33 h33, you can’t wait. You rush off to LOPAH, only to see Karkat, getting SUPER pissed at newly arrived humans. They look so different in real life! You rush over and fangirl intensely when you find out the human named Allie ALSO likes shipping! You contempurrated talking about Karkat, but he was looking a bit pissy, so you didn’t dare say a word. You walk over to Karkat, asking him, “What did you want to ask me?” You ask innocently. Karkat seems, startled, like he didn’t expect the humans to get there RIGHT then. “Oh, um, just, uh, nothing, nothing.” H33 h33! he is so cute when he’s nervous.

You head back to the main room with Karkat and the humans following. When you and Karkat showed the humans where they would be staying, you offered to show them around in a little more detail. Most said ‘Sure’ or ‘okay’ except for Desi. Desi just brought her bag into her room, and we moved on. Once the tour was over, we came back to the living quarters. We were in a large doorway, when Desi came out of what the humans called a ‘bedroom’ wearing a mini skirt and a top showing off her midriff, and a LOT of makeup on her face. And you thought Kanaya wore a lot of makeup. She sauntered up to Dave, and started having sloppy makeouts with him. It was VERY awkward to watch.

The moment after they started making out, you saw Allie get tears in her eyes and run off, silently cursing out Dave and Desi. You follow after her, leaving the makeout party to make Allie feel better. When you get to her, she is a sobbing, loud, teary, mess. You walk over to her, and pap her until she quiets down. You realize that you should not be giving out pale signals, with you having a moirail and all, but you remember that humans only have one type of romance, and in her eyes, you are just being a good friend. You calm her down enough that she can tell you the basic story. The basic story being: Allie liking Dave, but Dave seemingly not liking Allie.

****  
  
  
  


⇒ Be PAST ALLIE GREEN

You are now PAST Allie Green.

Wow! You have finally met all your online friends in real life! It IS a really bad circumstance, being the end of the world and all, but you have finally met all your friends! Except Desi. Desi is here, and simultaneously, NOT your friend. But, all-in-all, you are happy. everyone seems to be getting along, John and his sister Jade are having fun with brother and sister pair Rose and Dave, and Desi, Desi is just about clawing at Dave for attention. She climbed on top of a random lightpost and begged, BEGGED Dave to get her down. Instead of helping her, Dave just looked up at her, sighed, and walked away. it felt PRETTY awesome for Dave to walk away from Desi. Pur-etty damn good.

Desi FINALLY got down after being up that lightpost for about an hour. Oh fuck, what’s she telling John and Jade?

⇒ Be PAST DESI DAWSON

You are now PAST Desi Dawson.

Ugh, your ass is so sore from sitting on that lightpost for... what was it? An hour? Whatever. You have a plan. Allie has been a stuck-up bitch right since we all met. You have something very important to tell the black-haired twins. You want to tell them what Allie thinks of them. Or, what you want Allie to think about them.

**  
**You walk over to the almost-twins and whisper to John. “Allie thinks that you’re gay for Karkat.” John turns red like a tomato. You then walk over to Jade. “Allie also thinks you’re a stuck-up dumb bitch.”  They both stare at you. Jade speaks up. “She said those things?” You smile a devious smile. “Yes. We were chatting about it yesterday, she said to not tell anyone, but I just HAD to. I couldn’t let my friends get ridiculed like that, could I?” they both look at you, dumbfounded, and you turn away, smile a devious grin, and walk away.


	7. Letting off steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave lets off some steam while Allie is feeling hopeless, heartless, and needy.

⇒ Be PAST DAVE STRIDER

You are now PAST Dave Strider.

You and your friends just got on the meteor, and are having a tour from Nepeta. The trolls are very nice. Of course, you are never going to show that emotion on your face, but it’s the thought that counts. Once you got done with your tour, you came back to the living space.

Right before you were going to head in to take a nap, Desi steps out of her bedroom, with almost NO clothes on, and a LOT of makeup on. And then, she started to make out with you. It was disgusting. It was all lipstick, and saliva. Ewww. When we... well, more like Desi with me just standing there, were making out, I saw Allie crying and running away. Shit. Well, there go my chances at a nice relationship. Better just ride the loser train all the way to douchebag station. Doot-doot.

⇒ Be CURRENT DAVE STRIDER

You are now CURRENT Dave Strider.

You are freaking out. You are just straight-up flipping your shit. You will look for her as much as you possibly can. You don’t _care_ about Desi. You _don’t care_. She can hurt me as much as she likes, but she will _**not**_ get in the way of you searching for your Allie. _Wait- did you just call her YOUR Allie?  Shit, it’s happening again. I can’t let this happen again._

⇒ Be CURRENT ALLIE GREEN

You are now CURRENT Allie Green.

You just got done crying your eyes out on the floor of the Dersite room, and you have scared the family currently housing you more than once, and felt so utterly alone. You then realized how redundant your god tier is. You’re supposed to be a Seer of Heart! Not Abandoner of Friends! Jesus, what do I do now? Well, might as well get stuff done here. But what should i do when I’m feeling hopeless, heartless, and needy? Take a nap, that’s what.

⇒ Be CURRENT DAVE STRIDER

You are now CURRENT Dave Strider.

You slowly stop shaking and walk over to the transporter. Welp, let’s see where we want to go. How about to the main hub to try and sort stuff out mentally? Might as well try and enlist Rose and John to help.When you get fully transported to the hub, you march past the main room, where you see Desi. And of course, she has to make your business hers. She walks up to you, asking, “What’s wrong?” with a slight pout and puppy eyes.  
“ **YOU!** ” You scream, startled by your own anger. Desi, seemingly taken aback by your outburst asks again what was wrong.  
“THIS WHOLE PLACE IS WHAT’S WRONG! I JUST WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS, BUT NOO! YOU JUST _HAD_ TO HAVE ME AS YOUR BOYFRIEND AND MESS UP MY WHOLE RELATIONSHIP WITH THE PERSON I ACTUALLY LIKE!” You yell, not caring how much you _actually_ care about this.You expect Desi to openly wonder who it is you actually like. She does and you sigh.

“Allie.” You say quietly.   
Desi seems startled, “Really? Her? But, she is a fat, ugly, wannabe, _bitch_!” You are so close to losing it and punching this bitch right mother fuckin now, but instead you channel your inner goddess and hold it back. For now.  
“No, she is not, it seems that you are jealous of her, Desi.” Desi scoffs.   
“Why would I?” You look at her, trying to find an easy way to put this. _Fuck it,_ you think, _there is no easy way to put this, and she’s been treated like glass for too long._  
“Because I actually like her.” Desi looks down and starts tearing up.   
“Yeah, you’re right.” she whispers, shaking her head sadly.

Desi runs off to her room, knowing that she hasn’t made the wisest decisions ever. You feel kinda bad for her, but you’re still glad you let off that steam when you did.   
  
⇒ Be CURRENT ALLIE GREEN

You are now CURRENT Allie Green.  
  
Well, now that you cried yourself to sleep and are feeling a bit better, why not do a fun activity? Time to update the shipping wall! (You have a few notebook pages dedicated to shipping, but you call it a wall cause it sounds cooler.) The ships you have right now that are not in effect are: Karkat <3 Nepeta, Tavros <> Gamzee (you know this one is pretty cracked), Karkat <> Kanaya, Kanaya <3 Rose, and... there is one ship that you REALLY want to happen, and now might have a chance. That ship, Dave <3 Allie. You still don’t know if it will work, though.

You can always try, though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone for a while! i didn't feel like updating that much lately, and i have a lot of revising to do with the next chapter. And yes, i meant goddess when Dave channeled his inner goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments to show what I can work on in this fic! If you want this fic to possibly cater to something else, tell me!


End file.
